Mobile device construction typically employs one or both of screws and adhesives to lock major structures together, e.g., housings, printed circuit boards (PCBs), and display assemblies. When reworking assemblies in which adhesives have been used, it is generally necessary to apply heat or chemicals to breakdown the adhesives in order to pry the assemblies apart.
In assemblies in which screws have been used to hold parts together, these parts may be disassembled once or twice generally before further manipulation results in stripped thread bosses. As with adhered assemblies, the reworking of screwed assemblies requires tools. In addition screws typically need to be covered after assembly so that they are not visible or accessible to the end consumer.
The present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings of present systems. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this Background section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification herein of desirable courses of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.